


One Morning

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: The Long Way Home [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, One Shot, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing feels more right than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A response to fic prompt two at [vmficrecs](http://vmficrecs.tumblr.com/post/84466163874/may-veronica-mars-fic-prompts), using [this picture prompt](http://media.tumblr.com/a4f4f5762b3ba904f215af274ca79ac2/tumblr_inline_n4vrd7jNpt1ssqjbr.jpg). Also inspired by Brian Eno's [2/2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CJjskjeZkeo).
> 
> Thank you to D ([ghostcat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat)) for being my hand-holding buddy, ass-kicker, and general friend who I am greatly indebted to.
> 
> ** This can count as a continuation of [The Long Way Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1528280/chapters/3233198) or as a standalone. You decide.

The house is completely silent other than the faint _whoosh-whoosh_ of the ceiling fan in the bedroom and it's nice.

Veronica continues to brush her teeth, glancing out the tiny bathroom window at the ocean in the distance. She looks to the other side, out of the open door to the sight of Logan's bare back as he continues to sleep, sheets rumpled around his waist. Slices of sun peek through breaks in the curtains, hitting the wood floor just by the bed. The bedroom has an incredibly lived-in look, with their clothes all over the place, bags on the floor, pictures of the two of them adorn Logan's dresser and nightstands, and there's her bra, hanging off the edge of the chair.

Logan rented a vacation home for three weeks, hoping that would be enough time to get an actual place to rent out before deciding to just buy the small house. She now spends more time at his place than at her father's. Her father not-so-casually asks when she is moving in with Logan, and she doesn't ever respond, like a spare toothbrush isn't already in his bathroom, like her books and camera don't already have a place on his coffee table and shelves, like she doesn't already have a spot on his couch and a side in his bed or the spare key.

She cups some water from the faucet into her mouth, rinsing before spitting. The AC kicks on and she straightens up, staring at herself in the mirror. The bathroom is so bright, giving her skin an almost otherworldly luminescence. Her hair's a bit longer and sun-kissed, her face just slightly thinner, her body smaller in Logan's unbuttoned shirt which hangs off one bare shoulder. She's starting to get the faintest of laugh lines to match Logan's just-barely-there eye crinkles. One week until thirty. It was fair to say she never imagined any of this for herself at thirty, and she isn't complaining. 

There was a breakup at her insistence when he deployed for the final time. Followed by nine months of no contact at _his_ insistence. It was brutal and it was a mistake.

She received an unexpected text from Dick, strangely enough, at three in the morning one night. _“he comes back on Tues get ur shit 2gether Ronnie.”_ She showed up on his doorstep the night Logan returned home. She may not have been able to vocalize what she felt but she could _show_ him.

She had tried to wordlessly shove her way into Dick's home and Logan pushed her and himself back out and straight for his BMW, clutching her hand tightly in his. Her _“I'm sorry”_ was cut off by his mouth on hers as he nearly hauled her into the car. She had climbed on his lap as he drove for the closest empty vacation home, pulling into a driveway just as she had finished undoing his jeans. Her legs were tight around his waist, her purse knocking against his knees as he fumbled his way to the door without releasing her. She had jumped off him, breathlessly proclaiming she had this one as she started to pick the lock. The smugness in her voice, to her delight, seemed to turn him on even more. His mouth on her neck, his hands everywhere, she was lucky enough to have the concentration to do what she had to. 

She could still remember how nearly girlish her giggling was when she heard his impatient, laughing _“come on!”_ as he pushed his hips against hers while she worked on the lock. She threw the door open just as his hand slipped inside her jeans and he kicked the door shut as they stumbled inside the dark condo. They didn't bother going for wherever the bedroom was, the floor and the moonlight through the window worked just fine. 

They made sure to leave the vacation home just the way they found it before sneaking back out before the sun came up and she could still remember Logan's smile when a barely awake Dick groaned upon finding them snuggling on the couch. She also hadn't missed the way Dick slapped Logan on the back as they all maneuvered their way through the kitchen an hour later, but she supposed even Dick had to keep up appearances or at least just accept she was there to stay. Even Wallace, Mac, and her father weren't surprised when she mentioned it, it was just accepted at this point. They were a couple again and there was no big conversation about it, they just were. And so it goes.

Logan still doesn't know about her dating life during his deployment, not that it was any of his business. She had tried three times over the course of Logan's absence, she really did. One was a co-worker of Wallace's, a month into her newly single life. The co-worker was Jack. He was a gentleman, giving her his jacket when she mentioned how chilly the restaurant was and she gave him a chaste kiss in return. By the third date, Jack had gotten bold, trying to cop a feel and she allowed it, he wasn't a bad kisser at all. After that date, she had tried to go to her room and imagine his gorgeous head between her thighs but after only seconds, that gorgeous head had lifted and it was Logan, like it always was. And that got her off. After that episode, she refused a fourth date, it wasn't fair to Jack, who had clearly been charmed by her. She told him the truth. _“I think I'm still in love with my ex, this is too soon, I'm sorry.”_

And then there was Leo. She and Leo made it to only two dates. It had quickly dawned on both her and her favorite former deputy that the romantic spark was gone. They had joked and flirted but after an hour, she was more into talking about her work and her knowledge of military terminology and he was more interested in telling her about a co-worker whom he was looking to take to a new Italian place. They ended the second and final date with a strong, warm hug and she promised to call him for the next case in San Diego so they could partner up.

The final try was seven months into Logan's deployment because that surely was enough time to move on, wasn't it? Connor, the son of one of her father's associates. He had a wickedly dry sense of humor that made her chuckle but there was no sexual chemistry there and yet she had given it a fair chance: six dates. She gave it Connor's couch and her shirt off to finally accept this wasn't working for her. He was polite about it but clearly disappointed when she went home early. To her father's dismay, she took the coward's way out and just stopped returning Connor's phone calls. She had no patience or willingness to explain to someone else why she was done trying. 

It wasn't just sex, however. Logan's demand that they not even communicate during his time away was too terrible for her, too final. She felt like he was cutting her out of his life. That she couldn't do. After eleven years, she couldn't just stop being in his life, couldn't stop having him in her life. He was her confidant in a way no one else was, he saw through her, he was her safe comfort now. She thought she could push him away and be fine, but she couldn't. Not anymore. She missed him. She wanted him. Logan was _it_ for her.

It was then she was absolutely sure. They could break up and see other people, they could even fall in love with others and they had, several times over. And yet even with that ability to attempt to move on, he would always be there. They would look for their connection in others, in conversations and comfort and pure emotion but nothing would match the real thing. There would be others, but there would be no one else.

She can still see with twinges of guilt the pure hurt in Logan's eyes when she had broken it off, right before he left. He had understood why, had accepted it, but he was human and couldn't stop the momentary devastation from creeping into his voice. She could remember the weak tremble when he uttered _“are we really doing this again, Veronica?”_

Veronica understood what he meant by that. The push and pull. The running away and back. The roller coaster of pain. What he actually meant was _“aren't you tired of running,Veronica”_ and yes, yes, she was and no, they weren't going to do that anymore. Never again. That was going to be the final time. It was her final run and she had returned to him as soon as she could.

Nearing thirty, Logan is more honest. Two weeks into the latest round of their relationship tango, he told her about a waitress at the 09er who kept slipping him her number and the times she got off from work. She asked if he was tempted and he admitted yes. It had hurt and when she told him to go ahead and do the waitress in a brief moment of confused and injured anger, he had said he didn't want to, he wanted only her. _His bobcat._

There would be others, but there would be no one else.

Veronica gazes at her reflection until it blurs and for just a moment, she sees jaded seventeen year old Veronica staring back at her with a bit of innocent fourteen year old Veronica peeking around the edges. The warm smile perks on her lips briefly at the fading memory, the ghosts of Veronicas past, almost gone through the brightness of the new Veronica, the current Veronica, the almost completely content and almost completely happy Veronica. 

The word _“bye”_ whispers in her head and then she blinks and she sees twenty-nine year old Veronica again with her messy, sun-kissed hair and her laugh lines and that large blue dress shirt hanging off one shoulder. The farewell is short and already echoing away as she smiles at her new, older, lovely, beautiful, happy self.

A slash of very light red is on the paleness of her shoulder, the remainders of a bite mark from last night. If she concentrates, she can still feel the grip of his fingers on her hips and thighs. Those memories mix with the smiles and the butterflies and the rumpled sheets and the soft murmurs in each other's ears. It'll fade like everything did, like her mother and Lilly and her childhood and everything else, it will fade into her mind and it will all give to new memories, as it always did.

She turns off the faucet and wipes at her mouth with her fingers as she walks out of the bathroom, slowing at the sight of Logan there, still asleep. Her new, older, lovely, beautiful Logan.

The smile, she allows it to grace her lips and warm her face as she nearly tiptoes to the bed, not bothering to go to her side but slip onto his. She stretches out along his body, turning on her side and resting her head on his arm.

He stirs, his eyes opening briefly to smile at her before winding his arm around her waist. He pulls her close, kissing her shoulder and adjusting himself as she fits her body against his just so, making sure they're both comfortable. 

Nothing feels more right than this.

“Good morning,” he whispers against her collarbone, his breath tickling her skin.

Veronica smiles slightly, closing her eyes as she entwines her fingers with his. “Good morning.”


End file.
